D's impression of his father
by theVanity212
Summary: a series of poems/ first person thoughts of D's father
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I do not own d of the lyrics, I own the changes to the wording.

The song is death in two legs(dedicated to...) by Queen

D's impression of his father

You suck my blood like a leech,

You break the law and you preach!

You screw my brain till it hurts

You've taken all I've had,

any type of chance id ever have at love,

And you want more?!

Misguided old mule,

With your pig headed rules

And your narrow minded courts

You are fools of the first division

Death on two legs!

You're tearing me apart

You never had a heart

Of your own

Right from the start

Killjoy!

Bad guy!

Big talkin',

Small fry

You're just an old barrow boy

Have you found a new toy to replace me?

Can you face me?

But now you can kiss my ass goodbye

Feel good?

Are you satisfied?

Do you feel like suicide?

I think you should!

spare me the damned trouble!

Is your conscience all right?

Does it plague you at night?

Do you feel good?

Talk like a big business tycoon

You're just a hot air balloon

So no one will give you a Damn

Your just an over grown School boy

Let me tan your hide

and roast while your at it!

Dog with disease

You're the king of the sleaze

Put your money were your mouth is,

Mr. know-all

Was the fin on your back Part of the deal?

SHARK!

your Insane!

Should be put inside a hole!

You're a sewer rat decaying in a cesspool of pride.

Should have been made unemployed

Make yourself null and void

Make me feel good

I feel good!

author's note: d's daddy is hellsing's mr. big shot great pretender


	2. Chapter 2: And we are very much alike

Author's note: Ok, no more song fics, for now, this will be a little short drabble from when he was younger. And I'm sorry for not updating! I go to school from 7 to 4 and I get 2 hour homework assignments.

And we are very much alike

"You and I are very alike…" d looked up and moved a white pawn. "What do you mean, father?"

He smiled at the boy looking up at him with Dow like grey eyes. He moved a black pawn, looking to get rid of it make space for the castle. The boy gingerly took his black pawn and fell in to his trap. The count moved his castle across the board and took the boy's white pawn. The man didn't answer the boy's question and they both went on with the game. The room started to take a blue tint to it, but the boy didn't notice as he only had 4 of his white pieces on the board and his father had 8. The sun wasn't going to show this morning because of the rain that had occurred earlier last was around 5 in the morning. The count wasn't in the least concerned about the sun. It wouldn't even be a bother, especially when he fed earlier on a 14 year old, and in a well curtained room.

"You and I are very alike…" the boy frowned remembered the statement from more than an hour ago. "Why?" the count gave his son a toothy grin. He had a row of perfectly white shark-like teeth. The hairs on the back of the boy's neck rose. He had still not answered. It was not that he was impatient, but he was beating around the bush. It bothered him to no end how looked at him through animalistic eyes, but he always seemed to be aristocratic. "Why are we alike?" "Hm?... well simply the fact that we look very much alike."

"We do?" the boy folded his hands politely.

"You and I both have back hair. We also have the same nose structure and shape of face." The boy frowned and looked down. "Then we don't look very much alike…" the count laughed gently and folded his arms and leaned back. "You and I look very much alike." The boy began to fiddling with the chess pieces and rocked back and forth slowly. The count furrowed his eye brows. He watched him closely. "What are you doing?" the boy immediately ceased his movement. "Nothing…" the count nodded his head and then shook it afterward.

The smiled, "that's another thing we have in common." He closed his eyes the sun was rising from the horizon, but was blocked by the clouds. "What's that?" "You and I are very odd." The boy snapped his head up, "I'm not odd!" the boy pursed his lips. The count smirked. "Yes… yes you are. You are very strange. However, your strangeness does not come from me. Just like those two pairs of eyes do not come from me." The boy sat and hung his head, he didn't understand, as usual. "You and her have the same stubbornness. And yet your inability to fell emotions properly is solely my fault." The boy smiled a sad smile. "Oh, her? Don't you mean mother?" the boy paused, "oh, well really to you it's mina, correct?"

"You get your logic from both of us." The boy looked out of the window and saw the fog and the clouds clearing. He loved the rain. His mother didn't glare at him when it was raining. She only ignored him, but she never really responded in words. She only walked away when he…tried … to speak _with _her. "I guess I also get my fondness for rainy weather from mina as well. "The count deeply frowned at his son. "Do not call your mother by her name" the boy looked at him," you get your human habits from _her_" the count twitched. He opened his lips to comment, but he closed his eyes and sat with his son. He will not be so willing to sit with him peacefully or at all once he learns, he will learn. _One way or another, how much they can be alike…_

Author's note: okay, I put a bit of dark humor in there. So yeah d sure has a sore spot for mommy. Hehe _mommy_…I was speaking with my friend over the phone and he made fun of the fact that I call my parents by mommy and daddy! Ah, well, I hope you like some of the perfect English I put in there.

As for mommy, you'll be seeing a mommy chapter next….

Author'


End file.
